


Of Strawberries and Chocolate

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam buys a fondue pot and tests out a chocolate recipe, it is a success of sorts.





	Of Strawberries and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Sam in the kitchen makes me happy!

“What sit?” Gene asked an overly amused Sam. 

 

 

“It’s a fondue pot.” Sam told him as he eyed his shiny new kitchen appliance.

 

 

“A fon-what pot?” Gene asked again, watching as Sam took a tea towel and wiped around its base. “Got a cookery kink, have you Sam? You’re caressing that thing like it has big, bouncy tits, or in your case, like it’s a thick, juicy slab of one certain sex God.”

 

 

Sam wasn’t really listening and waved Gene off as he fussed about the kitchen, searching the cabinets for the bag of chocolate morsels he’d stashed, away from the prying eyes of a man with a legendary sweet tooth. He reached up and rooted around in the corner cupboard, finally pulling the semi sweet chocolate and a few other ingredients off the shelf. He quickly got to work, setting the pot on the stove, adding the chocolate, some cinnamon, vanilla...More than a few dashes of coffee liqueur and some cream from the fridge. 

 

 

Gene was pretty sure he’d never seen Sam look more like a bird and was about to tell him just that when the smell of the concoction hit him. He walked over to the small ceramic like looking pot and took a whiff, surprised at how good it smelled, how smooth it looked and how turned on Sam looked by the whole process. Gene laughed.

 

 

“Something funny?” Sam asked, carrying a bowl of strawberries over to the sink. 

 

 

“Yeah, something’s funny, Samantha. That’d be you. Think I got the best of both worlds here, see, I got me a woman with all the male parts.” Gene said as he saddled up behind Sam, reaching for a strawberry as Sam held them under the cool running water. 

 

 

“Actually, Gene, that’s something altogether different, you know that? That would imply that I’m...Forget it, not gonna' get into it with you, not in this year anyway.” Sam told him in that matter of fact and slightly crazy voice of his. 

 

 

“I know, I ain’t bangin’ no tranny or nuthin’...What I meant was you’re like a broad with these kitchen things and shit. And the Missus, truth be told, was never as good as you in the kitchen.” Gene bent his head a little to nuzzle at Sam’s neck. 

 

 

“Truth be told, she was never as good as me in any room, or you never would have left her.” Sam replied with a grin and a good thrust back against Gene before he grabbed the strawberry from his hand. He demonstrated to Gene as he stood at the stove, stirred things up, took in the heavenly aroma and finally dipped the plump fruit into the soft, warm chocolate, swirling it around before bringing it up to his mouth and blowing to cool it down. 

 

 

Sam turned to Gene, wanting his full attention before he threw his head back and parted his lips to catch the thick, dripping chocolate on his tongue. He moaned for good measure as the first taste of the sauce slipped slowly down his throat, fixing his eyes on Gene as he darted his tongue out to lap at the remaining sweetness before taking a bite out of the succulent fruit and allowing the juice and chocolate to run down his chin.

 

 

Gene watched, rooted in his spot, sure that only Sam could make some girly kitchen trick look so erotic, thoughts of never being able to look at an unassuming strawberry the same way ever again. He stepped towards Sam, plucked a particularly red fruit from the bowl and mimicked Sam’s actions from a moment before, swirling it around, blowing on it. He held it up to Sam’s closed mouth, coaxing it open with a slide of the sweet treat along his lips then pulling it up just high enough to be out of Sam’s reach, a smile gracing his own lips at the soft whimper he knew would leave Sam.

 

 

Sam could play the game better than any woman Gene had ever known, and when Gene didn’t immediately lower the desired fruit to his lips, Sam looked at him with those flush cheeks and intense eyes of his and simply begged. “Gene...please.” It was the most lurid thing Gene had ever heard, until he finally lowered the treat to Sam’s greedy, open mouth. Watching Sam devour that piece of fruit did things to Gene he wasn’t even sure possible and before he knew it he was leaning over, darting his own tongue out to lap up the remnants running down Sam’s chin, eyeing Sam the whole time, lost in that crazy desire that he had only ever felt with him. 

 

 

Another strawberry was quickly dipped into the cooling chocolate and brought up to Sam’s lips, long enough only for him to suck on the chocolate before it was ripped from his mouth and transferred to Gene’s; Sam’s precise and slow strokes of his tongue a sharp contrast to the quick slurps and devouring nature of Gene’s. It was Sam who cast aside the strawberry, favouring his tongue against Gene’s lips instead. This time it was Sam with thoughts of never being able to view chocolate in the same way ever again and wondering how to make some sort of drink that tasted like chocolate, strawberries and whiskey, exactly the taste of Gene in that moment. Sam could think of nothing better to get drunk on and dove further in, exploring the at once sticky and smooth, tart and sweet mouth of Gene’s. Finally Gene’s tongue glided like velvet against Sam’s and a whole new level of adrenaline kicked in until they had to part for air.

 

 

Breathless, Sam questioned, “Bedroom?”

 

 

Gene eyed the pristine kitchen, the fondue pot and the pint of strawberries, and finally his debauched looking lover before his eyes settled on the kitchen table. “Nah, tart like you belongs in the kitchen...”


End file.
